


Turning Tables

by jaradel



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaradel/pseuds/jaradel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in Jack's room with Kent Parson during Epikegster 2014. Jack POV.</p><p>Final warning for non-consensual kissing and touching. Please be careful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Check Please! Sophomore Year, Parse - III](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/184318) by Ngozi Ukazu. 



> Disclaimer: Characters belong to [Ngozi](http://ngoziu.tumblr.com), creator of the web comic [Check, Please!](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com)
> 
> Beta'd by [mistyzeo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo), who keeps me honest.
> 
> Most of the dialogue is taken from [Parse - III](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/111603787382). Other elements are referenced from Ngozi's [blog post](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/111612563717) re: that comic, and also from [Shinny](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/114354086122).
> 
> Not doing French hovertext translations this time. Mon Dieu = My God.
> 
> Title taken from the Adele song of the same name.

Jack hates this. He hates how wrong-footed Kent makes him feel, just by being here. And why _is_ he here? The Haus is Jack's safe space, a place where no one judges him, and here's Kent, bringing the past and Jack's failures with him.

"What do you want, Kent?" Jack says warily, as they enter his room.

Kent closes the door behind him, and leans against it. Jack is trapped, and the cold trickle of anxiety starts to spread from the base of his spine. "I'm in town for the game. Can't one old friend visit another?

"You only visit when you want something."

Kent takes a step forward, closing the distance between him and Jack. Instinctively, Jack takes a step backwards, and bumps into his desk chair. 

"I just wanted to talk. You don't answer my calls or my texts."

Jack grabs the back of his chair, hands curling around the top. "Talk about what? What is there to talk about?"

"Oh, we have _tons_ to talk about, not like you'll actually _do_ it though. But for starters, have you thought about where you're gonna sign?"

 _And there it is,_ Jack thinks. Kent doesn't put himself out unless there's something in it for him.

"I – I don't know. I've been busy with school, and the team."

"Really? You have no clue?" Kent says, skeptical. He takes a step towards Jack.

"I mean, it could be Montreal, it could be L.A., okay? I don't know." The anxiety is like ice-water in his veins now. He feels cornered, and sadly that's nothing new where Kent is concerned.

"What about Las Vegas?" Kent asks. Another step.

"I – I don't _know_ , okay?" Jack says, looking down.

He feels, rather than sees, Kent standing in front of him. He raises his head to see Kent smirking at him, grey eyes flashing. Kent gets right into Jack's space, and there's nowhere for him to go, no way out.

"Parse--" Jack says, but anything he might have said is cut off because Kent's _kissing_ him, and _mon Dieu_ it would be so easy to fall back into this destructive dance of theirs, but he can't do it, this isn't who he is anymore, and all of his hard work clawing back to something resembling _living_ could be undone in this moment if he doesn't end this.

"Kenny, I can't do this," Jack murmurs, pulling away.

"Jack, come on," Kenny whispers, reaching up to touch Jack's cheek, his hand sliding around to the back of his neck.

"No, I – " Jack stutters, but his protests are silenced again by Kent's mouth, rougher this time, demanding. Kent pushes his body forward, aligning their hips, and Jack's stomach drops. _Not again, fuck not again..._

"Kenny--" Jack turns his head to the side. He's starting to shake, the beginnings of a full-on panic attack, and he can't stop.

Kent is undeterred. "Zimms, just fucking _stop thinking_ for once and listen to me," he says. "I'll tell the GMs you're on board and they can free up cap space. Then you can be _done_ with this shitty team. You and me--"

Jack lets go of the chair he's been white-knuckling, and shoves Kent away. "Get out."

Kent's eyes go wide. "Jack..."

Jack's hands ball into fists. He's moving toward Kent, and Kent's starts backing up toward the door. "You can't – you don't come to _my_ fucking school unannounced--"

"Because you shut me out!--"

"--and _corner_ me in _my room_ \--"

"I'm trying to help--"

"And expect me to do whatever you want--"

Kent's back hits the door. "Fuck—Jack! What do you want me to say? That I miss you? I MISS YOU, OKAY?" Kent's breathing hard. "I miss you," he says again, his voice small.

Jack is unmoved. "You always say that," he growls. _This is how it always ends,_ he thinks. Kent, turning the tables, making Jack feel like he's in the wrong.

Just that quickly, Kent's face hardens. "Huh. Well, shit. Okay. You know what, Zimmermann? You think you're too fucked up to care about? That you're not good enough? Everyone already _knows_ what you are, but it's people like me who still _care._ "

"Shut up," Jack whispers, fingernails digging into his palms.

"You're scared everyone else is going to find out you're worthless, right? Oh _don't worry_ , just _give_ it a few seasons, Jack. _Trust me_." Kent's voice is dripping with contempt, lips curled into an ugly sneer.

"G-get out of my room," Jack stammers, glaring at Kent.

"FINE. Shut me out again," Kent snaps, turning and grabbing the doorknob.

"And stay- stay away from my team."

"Why? Afraid I'll tell them something?" Kent taunts.

"LEAVE, Parse," Jack growls.

Kent throws open the door, and Jack sees Bitty, crouched in the hallway, picking his room key up off the floor. Jack's face flames in embarrassment. How much had Bitty heard? What must he think of him now? Jack values the friendship of all his teammates, but there was something about this still-new friendship between him and Bitty that he... well, _treasured_ , for lack of a better word. He was protective of it, and now... well. Why would Bitty want to be friends with someone like Jack? And what's more, how could Bitty possibly respect him as a teammate and a captain?

Bitty scrambles to his feet and backs up as Kent walks out of Jack's room, adjusting his snap-back. He clears his throat. "Hey. Well. Call me if you reconsider or whatever. But good luck with the Falconers. I'm sure _that'll_ make your dad _proud._ " He turns the corner and disappears down the stairs. Jack stares after him, still shaking.

"Jack--" Bitty starts, but Jack is too ashamed to speak to him. He flees to the safety of his room and slams the door in Bitty's face. _Mon Dieu, why did I just do that?_ He leans back against the door and slides down until he's seated on the floor. He's shaking – he can't stop shaking – he puts his head between his knees _fuck fuck fuck_ and he's crying , with his arms over his head, and he can't stop can't stop _can't stop_ and he hates himself. This night had started so well, and now he just wants to scream and cry and – and he doesn't even know. He just wants the pain to stop.

There's a soft knock at the door. "Jack?"

It's Bitty. Of course it's Bitty. Jack doesn't answer; he tries to gulp down his sobs so that Bitty can't hear.

"Jack... I don't know what happened, and I know it's none of my business. I just want you to know – I want you to know that I'm here, if you want to talk. Or if you don't want to talk. That's okay too. But - I'm here. I'm always here.... Okay. Well, you know where to find me."

Jack opens his mouth to answer, but nothing comes out. What could he possibly say? And then it's too late; he hears Bitty's door open and close.

_X_

Three days later, Jack's unpacking his bag in his room at his parents' house. Sandwiched between a shirt and a pair of jeans, Jack finds a plastic baggie full of cookies, and a note.

_Dear Jack,_

_I hope you have a 'swawesome break. Enjoy the cookies, eh?_

_\- ERB_

For the first time since the kegster, Jack smiles.

 


End file.
